


Hors d'oeuvre

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hors d'oeuvre

Severus walked through the front door and immediately noticed the combination of several scents hanging in the air. 

Beef, potatoes, carrots and onions surely were bubbling away on the stove, a loaf of bread warming in the oven. Severus's stomach gave a soft growl then reminding him that he'd forgotten to eat lunch again, he was so busy in his shop.

Inside Harry's workroom, a jar of broom polish stood open as for some reason Harry always forgot to put the lid back on. Fortunately Severus had cast a preservation charm on the jar and it never dried out. That didn't keep Severus from reminding Harry it really would be best to put the lid on when he was finished. It was in his nature.

Turning and walking down the corridor, Severus inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Harry's soap which was wafting toward him from the bathroom, the door open a fraction to let the steam out. 

Severus slipped off his boots and dropped his robes before pushing open the door and stepping into the steamy room.

"You're home," Harry said, smiling at Severus's reflection in the mirror, his face covered in shaving cream. "I didn't expect you for another half hour."

Severus stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, before pressing a kiss to his shower-soft shoulder, tan and lightly freckled from the summer sun. Moulding his body to Harry's, it wasn't long before his cock began to stir, rubbing up against Harry's arse.

"I just showered." Harry dropped the razor on the edge of the sink and reached for a towel to wipe the excess shaving cream from his face. 

"I know," Severus whispered and pulled the towel from around Harry's waist. He dropped to his knees and parted Harry's cheeks, shamelessly licking across his wrinkled entrance.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasped, spreading his legs wider and bracing his arms on the sink for balance. 

Severus would have chuckled except he knew exactly the pleasure Harry was experiencing and it was no laughing matter. Instead, he pressed his tongue to Harry's hole and pushed the tip inside. Harry canted his hips back and reached for his cock.

First one finger joined Severus's tongue in probing Harry's hole, and then a second, stretching his arse just enough to ease penetration. He didn't need much—he never did—but they both enjoyed the intimacy of it.

Severus pulled his fingers free and quickly pushed his trousers and pants to his knees. 

"Come on," Harry said, looking over his shoulder as Severus stepped closer and lined up his cock. "Fuck me."

A frisson of desire swept over Severus at the words and he slowly pushed into Harry's hot, willing body. He could feel a trickle of sweat run down his back as he inched his way deeper. 

Ever impatient, Harry thrust back against him and gripped his hip, pulling him flush. 

Severus took a moment to relax he was so close, the tight heat around his cock threatening to make him come far too soon. Looking up, he met Harry's eyes in the mirror, the desire evident in them warming something deep inside him. Then, a wicked smile on his lips, Harry clenched his muscles.

"Brat," Severus said, voice husky with arousal, as he pulled back and then thrust deep. No more words were spoken as Severus established a rhythm, Harry meeting his every thrust. 

Fingers leaving marks on Harry's bare skin, Severus grunted as he fucked him, Harry's exhalations matching the snap of Severus's hips. He could see Harry's arm moving as he stroked himself, fucking his fist as Severus fucked his arse.

"So close," Harry said, letting his eyes fall shut. Severus looked at his pink cheeks, dark nipples partially obscured by curls of black hair, and the toned muscle of his arms and abdomen. 

Severus reached around and Harry's hand fell away from his cock as Severus wrapped his hand around it instead. 

"Come for me," he said, then closed his eyes and let his body finish what they'd started, Harry's cock pulsing hotly in his hand as his muscles clamped tight around Severus, pulling him over the edge in a burst of white light.

They stood panting until Severus's cock softened and slipped free. Harry turned around to face him then and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hungry for supper now?" Harry said, grinning. Severus wanted to kiss the smile right off his face but his stomach humiliated him thoroughly by growling loudly at that very moment.

"If you insist," he said with a sniff. 

Harry laughed. "I do."


End file.
